Très-Belle le Grand
Très-Belle le Grand is a 2016-introduced character. She is the daughter of Toute-Belle from the French fairy tale, La petite Toute-Belle. She is a Royal, because she believes legacy is very important. Portrayal Taylor Swift would honestly be the best choice. Très-Belle's voice would be smooth, but also a bit sharp. Très-Belle's voice would also be a bit deep too, so Taylor would be a good choice. Très-Belle constantly sings, and Taylor sings, so, I thought, why not? Character Personality Très-Belle is kind and sweet if she doesn't get angry at you. When someone falls down, she'll help them up and ask, "Are you alright?". If someone is her BFFA, she'll pretty much talk about fashion and jewelry, although she'll help them go through thronework and help them in anything, really. She doesn't care if they break a promise, but if they betray her in any way, she'll hate them for life, which brings up the next personality trait on her. Say if Apple is her friend, she'll talk all about jewelry to Apple. But if Apple betrays Très-Belle, there'll be flames would come out of her head and Très-Belle will hate her for life, and wouldn't forgive her. She does terrible on group projects. If someone doesn't agree with what she's saying, she'll walk away from the group and leaves the group to do the rest of the work. Although she eventually goes back to help, she messes the whole project up by adding many shiny objects on the key information. Although she does this in group projects, some people still likes her for her fashion advice. Which means... she's pretty much a guide on fashion. She is fairly well-mannered and acts very ladylike. At lunch, she brings 10 cloths and 5 gowns each day. She acts like lunch is a fancy dinner and doesn't eat until she's the only one who's not eating. Très-Belle grew up in a castle, so she is a bit spoiled and selfish. When she gets a new gown, she would go to her friends and show it off to her friends for the whole passing period so they could compliment on how pretty she looks. She thinks everybody likes her, yet there are students who actually despise her. Appearance She has pale skin because she hasn't been in the outdoors ever without putting on ten layers of sunscreen. Très-Belle likes her dark brown hair long, and couldn't do anything without having it long. If someone cuts her hair to the length of her shoulders, she'll scream until they add hair extensions. Without her long hair or extensions, she says that she won't be able to curl them and add a flower pin on it ("Why, we need our hair long. How else would we curl our hair?")''. ' Her dark brown eyes with a circle and a star "highlight" makes her look like she doesn't fit, but she claims it looks beautiful on her. She has natural short eyelashes, and wishes to have them longer. When she saw the first fake eyelashes in a store, she automatically bought five packs of them and wears them each day. Très-Belle has glasses, and that's the only thing that bothers her. She has nearsight and absolutely despises it. She felt miserable when she got her glasses, so she picked a light pink one. Now, because she hates it so much, she buys contacts to avoid people calling her "four-eyes". Très-Belle wears a large amount of makeup, especially eyeshadow or blush. She doesn't use lipstick, but uses lip gloss instead. In the morning, when she wakes up, her lips are red, yellow and orange combined (referring to the dragons). Her colour scheme is pastel colours and white. Très-Belle is about 5'3 feet tall. Fairy Tale Relationships Family Empress Toute-Belle le Grand Toute-Belle is Très-Belle's mother. Toute-Belle spoils Très-Belle a bit by telling her that the only way to rule is to be strict and selfish so servants would work for you. Althought Toute-Belle didn't seem that spoiled in the story, she grew selfish overtime. Emperor Agréable le Grand King Agréable was in charge of the kingdom most of the time. He rarely gets a chance to see Très-Belle and her mother, but when he does, he can only stay for a few minutes. Prince Appealing le Grand Appealing is Très-Belle's little brother and future king of Brittany (a region in France). Très-Belle thinks Appealing is quite annoying, and ignores him everyday before she attended EAH. Because Toute-Belle only spoiled Très-Belle, she didn't spoil Appealing. Nobody except her father actually likes him in his family. Queen Magnifique le Grand She is Très-Belle's elder sister and current queen of Brittany. Magnifique married Princely Charm (who is not related to Ali). However, unlike her younger brother, Très-Belle respects Magnifique as much as she does with her parents. Before EAH, she hung out with her sister. When she went to EAH, Magnifique had already graduated and became the queen. Adrienne Adrienne is Très-Belle's only servant. Her mother told Très-Belle that she would get more servants when she becomes queen. Friends Apple White Très-Belle is BFFAs with Apple, telling her all of her secrets to her. April Pea Being both fashion advice givers, they get along pretty well. They're BFFAs too, and they talk to each other about fashion. Faybelle Thorn Surprisingly, she is friends with Faybelle, which is shocking Toute-Belle. Très-Belle thinks that not all fairies are bad and that some evil fairies would have a light in them. Outfits Trivia *This is based off of the creator of the page, except it's more exaggerated. *Her birthday is February 20th, which means she is a Picses. *She always paints her nails with glittery nail polish. *She uses the royal "we" most of the time. Other than that, she speaks like everybody else. *She speaks with a slight French accent. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:La petite Toute-Belle Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Lily's OCs